1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device, an image forming method and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-118201, there is disclosed a technology that detects a barcode from a document to be scanned (hereinafter referred to as a scan document) to prohibit the copying of the scan document. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-118201 also discloses that, when the copying is prohibited, information indicating the prohibition of the copying is stored as a log in a device whereas, when the copying is permitted, information indicating the permission of the copying is stored as a log in the device. Moreover, when the copying is permitted, tracking information is acquired from the barcode on the scan document, and is stored as a log along with an image representing the scan document. Here, the tracking information refers to information that is acquired from the scan document, and that is used for identifying a person who, for example, scanned or printed the document to output the scan document.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-118201, however, when the copying is prohibited, the tracking information is not stored as a log. Thus, disadvantageously, when a prohibition document (a document that is prohibited from being copied) holding the tracking information is prohibited from being output as an image, for example, from being copied or printed, an organizer cannot track, from a log, an evidence of attempt to output the information as an image.